Landscape edging (also referred to as “lawn edging” or “garden edging”) exists to define borders between landscape areas, such as a lawn and a mulched garden bed. Landscape edging can be metal, plastic, wood, brick or a number of other materials, so long as it gives the look of a clean edge. Many people prefer the finished look that a clean edge lends to a landscape design. Landscape edging also provides functional benefits such as: 1) containing lawn grasses, which spread via stolons, so that grass does not start growing in planting beds; and 2) containing mulch in a planting bed, preventing it from spilling out. Landscape edging generally comes in long rectangular sections with a “lip” formed by a partially hollow top to strengthen the portion of the edging above ground and define a border. The bottom side is buried at the border of two areas so that the landscape edging frames and separates the two areas. Illumination of lawn and shrubbery adds safety lighting at night and is aesthetically pleasing.